The Perfect Fan
by AnDRoCL
Summary: Entre luces, fama, gloria y reconocimiento... dos mejores amigos descubren que a pesar de todo ello, nada ni nadie puede separarlos. Especial de San Valentín
1. Descubrimiento de una estrella

Hola a todos de nuevo,  
Gracias de verdad por sus hermosos comentarios en mis historias anteriores. Realmente es un halago saber que puedo transmitir lo mucho que amo esta fantástica pareja,  
y saber que somos muchos los HHr. Gracias por acompañarme!

He venido el día de hoy a presentarles una nueva idea que espero les encante, es un especial para esta fecha romántica que se nos avecina y será presentada en 3 partes.  
Veremos escenarios distintos, actitudes diferentes, batallas internas muy interesantes... será una historia de amor sometida a la incertidumbre de las decisiones y nuevos caminos  
que la vida nos presenta. A veces, los cambios ponen en jaque todo lo que creemos seguro. Espero que se diviertan y apasionen ;)

Les dejo la imagen del relato: .

Un beso a todos y gracias de antemano...

Como siempre digo: BUEN VIAJE!!

* * *

**I. Descubrimiento de una estrella**

"¿**C**ómo iba a prever lo que sucedería? ¿Cómo iba a suponer que todo daría un giro absurdo, casi fantástico, dentro de un mundo ya mágico e imposible para muchos? ¿Por qué todo había cambiado de repente entre nosotros?...", Harry no podía concentrarme en nada más que en esas preguntas, interrogantes que le asaltaban la cabeza una y otra sin descanso hasta rendirse inevitablemente a los pies de una incertidumbre asquerosa. Sentado sobre la mesa del camerino, escuchaba a lo lejos cómo gritos y aplausos celebraban el éxito de su mejor amiga. El sonido llegaba a sus oídos de manera difusa, como si escuchara el bramido del mar desde una concha o una tormenta desde el interior de una caja. Estaba paralizado, demasiado consternado con todo lo que había pasado en el último tiempo. Había ido hasta allá cruzando toda la ciudad por una razón, una simple razón, pero ese maldito miedo de arriesgar y perder el único corazón que tenía, lo mantenía encerrado en los bastidores como un prisionero. "¡Herm Jean, Herm Jean!", oía el moreno sin cesar y apretó sus dientes deseando que la vida volviera a ser la de antes, escuchar de nuevo su nombre como era. Pudo recordar muy bien el día en que la historia cambió, cuando un cazador de talentos posó sus ojos sobre su castaña amiga con la misma luz de codicia que los profanadores de riquezas egipcias miraban su valioso botín. Debió evitarlo cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Un par de meses después de salir de Hogwarts, el trío de amigos comenzó a planear su futuro con la dedicación digna de unos eruditos. Muchos sabían muy bien lo que harían de sus vidas pero siempre el temor de errar y tomar un camino equivocado congelaba la sangre más ardiente. Harry, a pesar de saber que quería ser Auror desde niño, tenía dudas sobre sus capacidades. Sus amigos, sobre todo Hermione, le aseguraban que tenía las aptitudes ideales para ser uno de los mejores. Trató de convencerse de ello para no decepcionar a nadie, mucho menos a sí mismo.

-No tengas miedo- le decía su mejor amiga, mientras compartían un refresco en la soleada terraza de un local londinense- Si Dumbledore estuviera con nosotros te diría que llevas en la sangre lo que un Auror necesita. De eso estoy segura.

-Además, compañero- terció Ron- Sólo necesitas agallas, y todos sabemos que tienes de sobra.- Harry les dedicó una sonrisa débil, viendo cómo las gotas de condensación bajaban por el cristal de su vaso.

El pelirrojo Weasley había conseguido una posición en un pequeño equipo en la liga de Quidditch. Era uno de los pocos que ya tenía su destino sellado y estaba feliz por cómo estaba llevando su buque hacia el horizonte. Por otro lado, su reciente novia Luna Lovegood, le daba la confianza suficiente que todo hombre necesitaba. Harry se alegraba muchísimo por él y deseó tener a alguien a su lado que le motivara de aquella manera. Hermione había guardado silencio adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo. Quiso brindarle el apoyo incondicional que se merecía pero ni ella estaba segura de lo que haría de su propia vida. Por lo tanto, no se sentía con el derecho de pedirle que se decidiera de una vez por todas.

La joven de cabellos ondulados, tenía fija la idea de dedicarse a su plataforma élfica para erradicar el abuso hacia esas criaturas mágicas, sin embargo, la seguridad que albergaba en su interior se debilitó sin motivos y las dudas entraron en tropel a su mente. No conseguía identificar su vocación y eso la volvía impotente como a la vez malhumorada. La conversación que sostuvieron desde ese minuto en adelante, sólo lograba impacientarla y optó por enfocar la plática en la incertidumbre profesional de Harry. Ayudarlo era como ayudarse también a sí misma. Sus padres la apoyaban en todo. Ellos, como muggles, no entendían muy bien el sistema en el mundo de los magos, escuchaban a su única hija hablar de materias que podría enseñar en Hogwarts o trabajos que podría ejercer en el Ministerio de Magia, y sólo asentían sin comprender exactamente de lo que estaba hablando, pero confiaban en su intachable discernimiento y lo que decidiera estaría bien.

Habría de pasar un par de meses para que las cosas se volvieran apremiantes para la muchacha, ya que Harry comprendió que el llamado al cumplimiento de la justicia era mucho más fuerte que él y se inscribió en la Academia de Aurores con Nimphadora Tonks como su maestra. Aquella bruja de dones increíbles, rebosaba de felicidad al tener al ojiverde entre sus alumnos. Debía esforzarse mucho para no descubrirlo como su preferido entre los demás estudiantes; Ron había afianzado su pasión como Guardián de Quidditch y Luna consideró que estudiar Biología le abría las puertas a un universo impresionante de nuevas experiencias. Su faceta Ravenclaw se lució brillantemente en los salones siendo una de las mejores en la materia. Todos sus amigos estaban orgullosos de ella; otra que ya había despejado su camino era Ginny, la más joven de los Weasley se reclutó entre las filas del equipo las Arpías de Holyhead, siendo la rival directa de su hermano. Resultaban divertidas sus discusiones en la mesa cuando hablaban de partidos. "¡Si no dejan de discutir, les convertiré la cabeza en pequeñas Snitch doradas, se los advierto!", regañaba Molly perdiendo la paciencia.

* * *

La mañana en que todo quedaría de cabeza, sería el día en que Hermione paseaba por el Callejón Diagon comprando ropa y así renovar su descuidado armario. Ella no era muy buena en ese tipo de cosas, por lo que en compañía de sus amigos, sobre todo de Ginny y Luna, ingresó a una tienda de prendas exclusivas. Desde los colgadores, miles de vestidos y capas elegantes se mostraban vistosos y coloridos. Sus dos amigas invadieron el lugar como soldados en maniobra, y cogieron varios modelos que sumaban a los brazos de la castaña formando una montaña sobre ellos. Harry y Ron, sumidos en total aburrimiento, se sentaron en un rincón para platicar sobre los últimos partidos del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te parece este vestido, Hermione?- preguntó Ginny. La joven miró el atuendo fijándose en el escote y el revelador corte hasta la cadera.

-Creo que no dejé en claro que no iré a ninguna fiesta- comentó ligeramente sonrosada.

-Te quedaría estupendo- opinó Luna, probándose un sombrero demasiado grande para su rubia cabeza.

-Pero…

-Vamos, por lo menos deja ver cómo te queda ¿sí?- insistió la chica Weasley, empujándola hacia uno de los probadores. Hermione se negó hasta que por presión colectiva, incluyendo la de sus dos mejores amigos, tomó el dichoso vestido entre sus manos y colaboró con la más fingida de sus sonrisas.

Harry, entretanto, escuchaba a Ron en sus peripecias con los tres aros. Reía de buena gana al verlo imitarse a sí mismo en sus acrobacias y las anotaciones imposibles que había logrado detener. Estaba contento de que estuviera satisfecho con su estilo de vida y lamentó verlo tan poco en los últimos días por culpa de los entrenamientos. En el interior de la tienda, varias personas ojeaban la mercadería con la típica expresión monótona de un día cualquiera. Algunas muchachas miraban al ojiverde de reojo, coqueteando en busca de su atención. Harry sintió cómo el color teñía sus mejillas. No podía negar que muchas de ellas eran realmente guapas, pero su timidez siempre le frenaba la marcha. Nunca se consideró un buen conquistador. Seguía prefiriendo enfrentarse a dragones por un huevo de oro que decirle a una chica que le atraía. "Vaya, sí que soy un perdedor", se dijo por lo bajo. De pronto, la cortina del probador sonó metálicamente gracias a sus argollas al arrastrarse y el cuarteto de amigos quedó, sin otras palabras, boquiabierto. Hermione salió del cubículo llevando el vestido escogido por Ginny. El color del suave violeta se complementaba a la perfección con el tono de su piel de leche, el escote caído revelaba lo justo y necesario del pronunciamiento del busto, el largo de la prenda llegaba hasta el suelo pero el corte lineal que dejaba ver su pierna derecha completa secó la garganta del moreno. Todos en la tienda detuvieron sus quehaceres para apreciar a esa princesa de cuentos perdida en la tierra. Hermione frunció el ceño automáticamente.

-¿Qué sucede?... Me queda mal ¿verdad?- Luna rompió a reír al escucharla y Ginny fue la única que logró caminar hacia tanta belleza.

-¡Qué cosas dices, amiga! Te queda perfecto- dijo vigorosamente al tiempo que le ajustaba algunos detalles. Parecía la conocida escena de una madre con su hija.

-Te ves… te ves… hermosa- exclamó Ron con dificultad, consiguiendo que Luna le clavara el sombrero que llevaba hasta cubrirle las orejas. Harry, por otro lado, no pudo decir nada. Toda la tienda se había vuelto imprecisa para él, como si la viera desde la enorme vitrina empañada. Un calor extraño le llenó el cuerpo olvidando incluso que era invierno y ésa era la razón por la cual vestía tanta ropa gruesa. Se aflojó la bufanda del cuello como acto necesario o moriría sofocado allí mismo. Las chicas que había visto minutos atrás y catalogado como "guapas", ya no cabían en su mente arremolinada. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía superar a Hermione en divinidad.

-¿Hablan en serio?- preguntó la castaña con la voz inhibida viendo que tres de sus amigos asentían al mismo tiempo. Cuando notó que Harry no daba respuesta alguna, un pesar le apretó el estómago. Creyó que lo que vestía no era de su aprobación o que para él no resultaba atractiva de ninguna manera. Bajó sus ojos sin poder evitar su desazón.

-Disculpe…- se dirigió a ella un tipo de elegante capa negra y anteojos de marco dorado.- Mi nombre es Stuart Von Newman- le extendió una mano a Hermione para estrechársela. Harry frunció el ceño sin esperarlo.- Déjeme decirle que es un verdadero placer conocer a una muchacha tan despampanante como usted.

Despampanante. Aquella palabra hizo que la aludida alzara las cejas de manera impresionada. Nadie nunca antes la había descrito así. Inmediatamente, su personalidad suspicaz la hizo actuar con recelo. El mago se presentó como un típico diseñador de capas para magos y brujas, negocio familiar por generaciones. Sin embargo, la belleza y naturalidad que tenía enfrente le sopló al oído que estaba tratando con alguien que merecía palabras mayores que ésas. Stuart le habló sin mostrar ansiedad ni rodeos, de su hermano menor Dorian, quien trabajaba en la industria de la alta costura en Milán y que estaba en la cruzada de encontrar una nueva modelo para su reciente línea de moda. Dorian era el único squib de la familia, por lo que decidió vivir como muggle convirtiéndose en un diseñador profesional muy conocido en el rubro. Mientras hablaba, el grupo de amigos se mostraba mareado al oír su perorata, pero nadie más que Harry y Hermione: ella estaba convencida que era una broma de mal gusto, al mismo tiempo que el ojiverde estaba siendo apoderado por los celos y el temprano miedo a perderla. Cuando Stuart preguntó su interés por ser presentada a su hermano, Harry consideró que era conveniente intervenir.

-¿Qué le parece mi propuesta?- preguntó el extraño.

-Disculpe, pero creo que está tratando con la persona equivocada- dijo el muchacho, interponiéndose entre él y la castaña. Ron, Luna y Ginny se miraron entre sí, sin comprender la reacción hostil en su amigo. Hermione apretó su mandíbula sintiéndose ofendida. Atacó.

-¿Por qué dices eso con tanta seguridad, Harry? ¿Acaso no te parece posible esa diferente atención en mí?- el aludido volteó dándole la espalda al mago y mirándola a los ojos.

-No confío en él, eso es todo.

-¿No crees que me vea despampanante?- enfatizó Hermione, buscando la respuesta que aún no salía de sus labios. El moreno se tornó nervioso- Además, es un asunto que no te concierne.

-Si le parece bien…- continuó Von Newman, tratando de bajar la repentina tensión- Primero le envía fotografías de estudio a mi hermano y espera su respuesta antes de viajar a Italia a conocerlo. Tome mi tarjeta… y cuando lo haya decidido, me las entrega y yo se las haré llegar sin problemas- Hermione cogió la lámina blanca con letras cursivas escritas en ella: "Stuart Von Newman, diseñador de capas para hombre y mujer". El tipo se despidió con un beso delicado en la mano de la joven y se retiró de manera elegante.

El silencio que estalló en la tienda podía tocarse como si fuese materia. Todo lo que se había dicho allí tomó por asalto a los cinco jóvenes. ¿Hermione como una modelo de la alta costura? Aquello era tan surrealista como verla bailando en un club nocturno. No obstante, aquella propuesta no pudo llegar en crucial momento. La castaña aún debatía sobre su futuro y la idea de desprenderse de la antigua Hermione era algo increíblemente atrayente. Por primera vez, la rata de biblioteca era vista como una mujer hermosa y se volteó hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero para mirarse otra vez. Sintió como si le hubiesen quitado una venda de los ojos. Se veía distinta, madura, segura… toda una mujer capaz de conquistar a quien se le pusiera por delante. Esa idea la hizo reír y entró al probador para quitarse el vestido de cenicienta y colarse sus viejos jeans para romper el encanto…

* * *

Lo que sucedió en aquella tienda de ropa al interior del Callejón Diagon corrió como la pólvora encendida. La señora Weasley mostró una sonrisa ancha y complacida cuando dos días después, durante un almuerzo grupal de fin de semana, se comentó que Hermione podría tener oportunidad de ser una modelo internacional. Tonks, con su peculiar torpeza, dejó caer un par de copas al escuchar las noticias. La castaña estaría paseándose por importantes pasarelas muggles. La Auror no tenía mucha idea de lo que se trataban esas exhibiciones, pero si tenían una influencia arrolladora en las personas no mágicas, pues debía de ser un asunto merecedor de un buen brindis. Harry seguía mostrándose arisco frente a ese tema. Rodó sus ojos cuando Ginny lo contó en la mesa con la misma intensidad en que relataba sus partidos de Quidditch y no supo la razón de su repentino disgusto. La comida le quedó detenida a la mitad de la garganta.

-Pero claro que alguien descubriría a Hermione tarde o temprano- exclamó Tonks, sin dar chance de cambiar el tema- Un hombre tendría que ser muy ciego como para no darse cuenta. Que sea amiga de dos brutos cegatones ya es otra historia- Luna rió al ver que Harry y Ron la miraron con molestia.

-¿Puedo recordarles que sigo aquí?- preguntó la castaña, incomodada al ser el centro de atención- En todo caso, no he decidido nada todavía.

-¿Qué hay que decidir?- intervino Arthur al otro lado de la mesa- Es algo que no ocurre todos los días. Yo he estudiado el mundo muggle toda mi vida y como bien debes saberlo también, el modelaje es algo que toda muchacha de tu edad quisiera realizar.

Sobre eso, Hermione no pudo debatirle. Sin embargo, no estaba segura si era lo que deseaba. Sólo el hecho de ser catalogada como una chica linda, la tenía aturdida. Desde la época de Hogwarts estuvo acostumbrada a que jóvenes como Ginny obtuvieran la atención masculina, no ella. ¿Qué quería decirle el destino? ¿Que tomara ese camino y celebrara por fin sus dotes físicos? ¿Que dejara atrás su título de patito feo y permitiera salir el cisne que guardaba en su interior?... sólo pensarlo le generaba choques de electricidad en su cuerpo. Jamás se imaginó como objeto de admiración para los diseñadores. Lo meditó por varias noches seguidas. Desvelada en su cuarto, se daba vueltas y vueltas bajo las sábanas considerando los pros y contras de esa propuesta. La tarjeta de Stuart Von Newman reposaba en su velador como centinela de sus sueños y sus palabras en la tienda se habían convertido en una letanía repetitiva. La curiosidad por una vida completamente diferente la sedujo más que la rutina a la que estaba sumida. Su decisión de pronto tomó forma y color.

Esa mañana, convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto, les pidió a sus amigos que la acompañaran al estudio de un fotógrafo muggle que encontró en un anuncio de periódico. No podía fotografiarse con las cámaras mágicas que tenían la facultad de tener movimiento, si bien Dorian era un squib de seguro su equipo no y se escandalizaría con esas imágenes imposibles. Harry se hubiese negado en acompañarla, pero sentía la necesidad de enterarse de todo lo que pasaba con ella. El temor de que las cosas cambiaran lo mantenía amargado haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no demostrarlo. Sin embargo, a Hermione no podía engañarla. La discordancia entre ambos producía cierta densidad en el ambiente del clan de amigos y fingían normalidad cuando existía de todo menos eso.

Luego de comunicarles que quería intentarlo, los cinco jóvenes fueron con ella hasta la dirección indicada en el anuncio. El estudio fotográfico se situaba en el centro de Londres, en el quinto piso de un edificio de lujo. Las instalaciones eran fiel reflejo de su excelente reputación. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, frente a ellos se ofreció un gigantesco salón de panorámicos ventanales. Estaba atestado de personas que iban y venían con atuendos, pantallas ultravioletas y filtros de luz que maravillaron a todos, más aún a Ron, Ginny y Luna, quienes no conocían muy bien los artefactos y estilo de vida de los muggles a diferencia del moreno y la castaña. Al avanzar con pasos dubitativos, las puertas metálicas del ascensor se cerraron dejándolos allí sin más opciones que seguir adelante. Hermione se puso nerviosa. En un espacio iluminado, varias chicas eran capturadas por la cámara de lente proporcionado hallándolas el doble de hermosas que ella. Poseían la gracia de verdaderas aves nacidas para ese trabajo. Involuntariamente, se sintió muy patética al creer que podía competir con esa clase de desplante. El patito feo otra vez hizo mella en el centro de su pecho.

-Buenas tardes- los saludó una mujer delgada y de cabello platinado.- ¿Están buscando a alguien?

-Sí, necesito ubicar a Pierre Leroy- informó Hermione, leyendo el nombre desde una hoja de papel que extrajo desde un bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

-¿Tienes cita con él?

-Llamé antes para una sesión fotográfica- decir esa frase le resultó tan extraño que no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas. La mujer la miró de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de un cuadro pintado al que se le busca algún sentido. Le preguntó su nombre y giró graciosamente para ir en busca del profesional de origen francés.

Los segundos que transcurrieron fueron eternos. La castaña tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí pero se mantuvo indeleble y con sus puños apretados. Pierre Leroy hizo acto de presencia saludando a los recién llegados de forma amable. Resultaba ser un tipo agradable, su rostro delgado y cubierto por una fina barba rojiza le daba el aire de artística indiscutido. Poseía los más bellos ojos celestes que se hubieran visto jamás regalándoles una sonrisa ancha de dientes perfectos. Cuando miró a Hermione, le plantó un beso sonoro en cada mejilla y la invitó a pasar sin preámbulos. Le explicó la forma en que se trabajaba en su estudio, de la clase de fotografías que quería tomarse y del costo de cada una de ellas. En ese punto, la joven perdió los colores. El precio estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Se disculpó con el profesional unos instantes para voltear hacia sus amigos con la mirada apagada. No sabía que esa clase de trabajos costaran tanto dinero.

-Es una locura- opinó Ron cuando Hermione les explicó el valor en moneda mágica.

-¿No hay forma de que cuesten menos en otro lugar?- preguntó Ginny consiguiendo la negativa de su amiga.

-Otros estudios deben de costar lo mismo. Será mejor que olvide esta tontería- el rostro derrotado de Hermione fue como un balazo certero en el corazón de Harry. Comprendió que para ella era en verdad un asunto importante. Tuvo que resignarse a que estaban viviendo una nueva etapa y si seguía con su actitud distante, se perdería de esos momentos esenciales para su mejor amiga. Debía apoyarla, ése era el papel que tenía que cumplir. Ella haría lo mismo por él, decidiera lo que decidiera. Suspiró, llenando sus pulmones de renovado aire.

-Yo te prestaré el dinero- dijo solemnemente. Todos se asombraron de oírlo, ya que no había dicho una sola palabra sobre el tema desde la tienda en el Callejón Diagon. Hermione lo miró con los ojos incrédulos.

-No tienes por qué…

-Claro que sí, si es lo que deseas… yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo- fue ese minuto el que Harry recordaría después como el instante clave en que la historia pudo ser totalmente diferente.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el fotógrafo frotando sus manos- ¿Qué ha decidido nuestra modelo?

-Lo hará- contestó el moreno sin dejar que nadie más lo hiciera. Hermione no pudo hablar.

-Muy bien, entonces comencemos… ¡Vestuario!- gritó a sus ayudantes y éstos llegaron como un ejército cogiendo a la castaña por los brazos para llevársela lejos.

La zambulleron en un mar de ropa diversa, en donde la vestían como si fuese una muñeca y maquillaban con enormes brochas de diferentes formas. Todos recalcaban lo hermosa que era, lo natural de su cabello ondulado y lo bien que calzaba en las pequeñas tallas. Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny, mantuvieron distancia tras las cámaras para ver luego de unos minutos, a Hermione haciendo ingreso de manera maravillosa. El moreno nuevamente sintió la falta de saliva en su boca. La luz del flash no se hizo esperar. Leroy daba instrucciones aireadas a la joven, mientras danzaba a su alrededor con la cámara en sus manos. La joven se sintió ridícula en el acto. Su conocida personalidad le obstaculizaba los movimientos tornándose torpe y sin gracia. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Ella no era así, ella no podía ser sensual ni coqueta por mucho que lo intentara. No obstante, después de sostener una batalla interna durante un buen rato, apretó sus dientes adoptando una actitud más agresiva. "Ya basta de niñerías", se dijo. Acalló a la vieja Hermione para sacar a relucir a una nueva y más resuelta. Su cambio fue notorio. Sintiéndose tan bella como nunca en su vida, siguió el lente apuntado hacia ella desplegando un encanto que dejó a todos en ese estudio con los latidos contenidos. Sus amigos no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando. La más estudiosa de Hogwarts, la más prudente, la más sencilla chica de Inglaterra… convertida en una sexy mujer que opacó a todas las modelos en esas cuatro paredes. Fue entonces en que la sesión sí dio real comienzo…

Stuart Von Newman quedó encantado con la cantidad de fotografías selectas que le había entregado Hermione. No dudó ni un segundo en echarlas al buzón para que su hermano Dorian las viera y se quedara prendido de ella, de eso no tenía duda alguna. La castaña poseía una hermosura exquisita que sólo residía en facciones honestas y sonrisa juvenil. Había nacido para ser admirada por muchos. La respuesta desde Milán no tardó en llegar. El diseñador profesional quiso conocer a Hermione de inmediato enviando boletos de avión con destino a Italia. La joven, estupefacta, recibió los pasajes con las manos temblorosas el día que en se reunió con Stuart. Cada vez su expectación iba en aumento progresivo. Al comunicarles a sus amigos sobre su pronto viaje, todos mostraron la misma ansiedad que ella. Todo ocurría tan de prisa que no eran capaces ni siquiera de sopesarlo. Bajo el abrigo de la antigua mansión Black, los jóvenes se llenaban de expectativas hablando atropelladamente. Tonks quiso estar presente en esa ocasión, abrazando a Hermione con alegría. Por otra parte, Harry estaba apoyado en la chimenea viendo la escena como si fuese un mero espectador. No sabía qué sentir al respecto. La idea de que su mejor amiga estuviese separándose de él lo aterraba, no cabía en su cabeza la ausencia de ella. Nunca se habían separado desde aquel lejano día en que se conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Ese recuerdo lo llenó de nostalgia. Ya la estaba extrañando aún teniéndola de pie en su sala principal.

-¿No te alegras por mí, Harry?- le preguntó al acercarse a él. Harry enderezó su postura sin poder sostenerle la mirada. Algo muy raro estaba pasando en su interior al tenerla así de cerca.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo con maniobrado convencimiento- Es lo que realmente quieres ¿no?

-Supongo… aún no lo puedo creer. Nunca imaginé que alguien me hallara así de linda como para darme una oportunidad como ésta- Harry la miró más intensamente al oírla. La humildad siempre fue su marca personal.

-No eres sólo linda… eres bellísima- apuntó. Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad. Era la primera vez que él le decía algo como eso.

-Muy bien- dijo Tonks en voz muy alta para que todos la oyeran. La pareja se separó con brusquedad- Opino que si nuestra querida amiga viaja a su primera audición, debemos acompañarla. No todos los días tenemos un acontecimiento de esta envergadura.

-Pero, Tonks, no…- comenzaba a reclamar Ginny.

-Pero nada- la atajó la bruja- Ya me dejaron fuera de la sesión fotográfica, esta vez iremos todos para darle nuestro apoyo.- Hermione le asintió con una gran sonrisa colgada de sus labios. Era justo lo que necesitaba, de lo contrario, no tendría la fuerza de presentarse ante Dorian Von Newman y su batallón de modelos experimentadas. Aunque debía admitir que con sólo tener la presencia de su mejor amigo era más que suficiente.


	2. Cambios

Hola chicos,  
Gracias enormes por leerme nuevamente. Este especial de San Valentín será breve, por lo tanto, hoy publico la segunda parte, mañana 14 publicaré la siguiente y final de este  
mini fic, por llamarlo de algún modo. Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme en esta travesía que espero disfruten porque es diferente a todo lo q he escrito antes.  
Les mando un beso enorme, creo que el link de la fotografía no salió pero luego la pongo de nuevo.

Gracias y disfruten del viaje!!

* * *

**II. Cambios**

**E**l día del viaje a tierras itálicas no se hizo esperar. Los días fueron consumidos a una velocidad que Harry lamentó empacando sus ropas en una mochila. Resultaba curioso realizar todo ese cuento como perfectos muggles: viaje en avión, desembolso de dinero corriente, llegada controlada al aeropuerto. Hermione lo prefería así. Si Dorian le había pedido ir hasta allá de esa manera trivial, debía ser por el hecho de que no deseaba que los demás supieran su condición de bruja. Todo debía verse lo más normal posible. Por esto mismo, Tonks debió cambiar el color violeta de su cabello por uno más aceptable para ojos ajenos y convencionales. Después de largos alegatos con la castaña, volvió su tono a uno moreno que la hacía verse muy diferente. Todos en la sala de embarque del aeropuerto se hallaban alucinados. Cada uno por diversos motivos. Ron y Ginny estaban lívidos. Nunca antes se habían subido a un enorme pájaro de hierro que los esperaba con las compuertas abiertas. Luna miraba todo con los ojos embelesados. Ver que sus pertenencias desaparecían sobre una cinta andante hacia un agujero con cortinas, le generó desconfianza siendo tranquilizada por Harry, quien le explicó que no podía ir con todo su equipaje estrafalario en el asiento. Pronto todo se le sería devuelto.

El vuelo de Londres a Milán fue breve si podía denominarse de esa manera. Las aeromozas estaban hastiadas de esos jóvenes extraños que vociferaron cuando despegaron y gimieron cuando aterrizaron incomodando a los demás pasajeros. Tonks, a pesar de ser una Auror temeraria, apretaba los brazos de su asiento con los dedos crispados. Harry y Hermione reían disimuladamente al ver a la tripulación de la línea aérea con rostro desconcertado. De seguro deseaban que el viaje se terminara de una vez por todas. El desorden del aeropuerto italiano no ayudó mucho en la impresión casi infantil del grupo de magos. Luna insistía en que quería su equipaje de regreso, advirtiendo que si no llegaba al instante lo llamaría con un "Accio" sin importarle el número importante de testigos alrededor. Afortunadamente, la maleta floreada de la rubia apareció desde el agujero lenta y calmadamente.

Al salir de la sala, entre recién llegados y abrazos de bienvenida de docenas de desconocidos, un letrero en manos de un tipo de panza pronunciada enunciaba: "Hermione Granger" con letras grandes y claras. Tenía el aspecto común de un conductor de vehículo particular. Los jóvenes se acercaron a él recibiendo su saludo en italiano tronante. "Buongiorno, signorina", le dijo alegremente y la castaña le correspondió con un débil asentimiento de cabeza. Para tranquilidad de los jóvenes, el muggle sabía hablar inglés pero con un acento tan rudo como alguna vez le escucharon al búlgaro Víktor Krum. Le informó su itinerario y las atenciones especiales que Dorian Von Newman tenía reservadas para ella. No tendría que preocuparse por nada en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, al mirar al grupo numeroso que la acompañaba torció sus labios delgados.

-Me temo que no podré llevarlos a ellos- dijo en voz más alta de lo adecuado- Tengo órdenes precisas de llevarla sólo a usted al hotel que se ha reservado para su estadía. No esperaba que trajese compañía- Hermione se mostró agraviada y retrocedió un par de pasos para acercarse más hacia sus amigos.

-Lo siento, pero ellos vienen conmigo.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero no pueden…

-No te preocupes, Hermione- interrumpió Harry en el acto- Ve con él. Nos encontraremos en el hotel. ¿A cuál se dirigen?

-Hotel Brunelleschi, en Via Flavio Baracchini, centro de Milán- el ojiverde asintió mientras que la castaña volteó hacia él con la angustia marcada en cada línea de su rostro.

-No quiero dejarlos aquí- dijo en un susurro, sabiendo de antemano que quiso decir "dejarte". El moreno sacudió la cabeza tomando uno de sus hombros.

-Descuida, estaremos bien. Debes irte ya- No pudo contradecirlo. Ella, con los pies de plomo, caminó hacia el italiano con desconfianza. Sus amigos le ofrecieron una mirada de sincero apoyo y eso la ayudó a continuar su camino hacia las afueras del aeropuerto Malpensa en donde la esperaba un Alfa Romeo modelo 169 de color gris platinado. Hermione quedó con la boca abierta.

Las calles milanesas se abrieron ante los ojos impresionados de la chica inglesa, como quien veía el mundo por vez primera. La elegancia histórica de Italia siempre lograba conmover hasta al más displicente ser humano del planeta. A lo largo de la autopista _dei Lagh_, rumbo al centro de la ciudad, Hermione admiraba la arquitectura de la zona tan soberbia como al mismo tiempo, hermosa. Nunca había estado en un lugar como ése y sonrió dichosa de ser una turista extranjera sin siquiera imaginarlo. El chofer había puesto música italiana en la radio, cantando a voz en cuello los estridentes acordes de la melodía. Se embriagó de la fascinante pasión de esa lengua romántica. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose envolver por el encanto de tierras forasteras.

¿Quién iba a imaginar alguna vez que ella estuviese en un escenario como aquel, bajo un inusitado contexto de modas, apariencias y belleza? Quedaba claro que nadie, ni siquiera Luna con su deslumbrante inteligencia e imaginación. Qué vueltas locas daba la vida. Estar en Italia gracias a sus atributos físicos la asombraba tanto que estaba convencida de que todo aquello era un insólito sueño. Hermione vio el ajetreo por la ventanilla tornándose ansiosa por comenzar a vivir de manera diferente, tomar riesgos y conocer nuevas facetas. Verse a sí misma como una modelo de pasarelas importantes, la llevó a agradecer la insistencia de sus amigos por probar suerte, incluso por obligarla a usar ese vestido revelador en el Callejón Diagon, tan lejano en esos instantes como nunca lo pensó antes. "¿Y si no le gusto a Dorian?, ¿Y si no soy tan bella como esas espectaculares fotografías de estudio me hicieron parecer?", se decía incontables veces, sintiendo las manos húmedas de sudor. Intentó conservar la calma.

-Haremos una parada en las oficinas del señor Von Newman- le informó el conductor, mientras doblaba en una esquina cerrada- Él quiere conocerla primero que nadie en su equipo de diseño.

-¿Usted trabaja para él desde hace mucho tiempo?

-La verdad es que sí- respondió sin quitar la mirada del camino- Es un tipo muy talentoso. Siempre he considerado que el señor Von Newman tiene un olfato privilegiado para escoger a sus modelos. Y permítame decirle que nuevamente no se ha equivocado, _bella signorina_- Ese breve piropo consiguió que la aludida se sonrojara gravemente sin dejar de observarse las manos. El conductor sonrió al saber que la había afectado con sus palabras.

Al llegar a las dependencias del diseñador profesional, la exuberante infraestructura del inmueble dejó claro que no estaba tratando con un timador de mediocres condiciones. La elegancia que el edificio ostentaba, era real reflejo de la arrogancia italiana. Indicada por la recepcionista, Hermione llegó hasta el último piso de la torre, hallando a primera vista un escritorio amplio y de diseños navajos a varios metros frente a ella. No había puertas en esa oficina olímpica y dilatada, como tampoco modestias ni economías en su decoración. Allí, entre toda esa pomposidad, estaba el famoso Dorian Von Newman, quien al verla se puso de pie de un golpe con un manifiesto entusiasmo. El diseñador era joven, de sonrisa ancha y denotados treinta años bien vividos. Su estatura bordeaba el metro noventa acompañados por una espalda de nadador que envolvía a cualquiera de un sólo abrazo. El squib la saludó con un beso sonoro en su mejilla derecha. Parecía no respetar el espacio personal de nadie.

-Es realmente un placer conocerte al fin, Hermione Jean- le dijo, resaltando su segundo nombre con alevosía.

-Sólo Hermione- le corrigió ella. Dorian volvió a sonreír.

-¿Sólo Hermione?- subrayó extrañado- Interesante nombre… sin embargo, me gusta más cómo suena de forma compuesta.- La joven no supo qué decir. La mirada profunda de Von Newman la intimidó al punto de comerse todo tipo de respuesta.- Eres tan hermosa como en tus fotografías. Mi hermano no exageró en su carta.

-Gracias.

-No, no… no tienes que agradecerme nada a mí, gracias a ti por haber venido.

La plática entre ellos se desarrolló sin problemas. Dorian tenía una inteligencia muy seductora y ademanes varoniles que provocarían a cualquiera del sexo opuesto. Cada vez que resaltaba su hermosura y especialidad, Hermione no podía bajar el calor que subía hacia sus mejillas. Lo escuchaba hablar de la colección otoño – invierno que quería mostrar al mundo, de su apremiante necesidad de una modelo joven, fresca, nunca antes vista en el mercado y de los prontos preparativos para un desfile en el centro de Milán. Ella era sencillamente perfecta para ese trabajo. Tenía todos los condiciones que un excelente equipo de diseñadores podría aprovechar centímetro a centímetro. No podía esperar para verla usando uno de sus fabulosos trajes. Hermione estuvo sentada en ese escritorio por casi tres horas dialogando sin reparar que sus amigos estarían ya en el hotel esperándola. Al recordarlo, apuró su marcha obteniendo la amable negativa de Von Newman. Con una rápida llamada telefónica, el profesional dio información al recepcionista del hotel que diera invitaciones a los amigos directos de la señorita Granger. Esa noche se oficiaría una cena en aquel mismo edificio para lanzar oficialmente la temporada y de seguro ellos estarían encantados de asistir. Hermione se lo agradeció con una sonrisa llena. Al salir del despacho en compañía del mismo Dorian, la joven vio en las afueras del inmueble el mismo Alfa Romeo de color gris esperándola. Abordó el vehículo y sin instrucción alguna, el conductor la llevó al hotel sin perder tiempo…

* * *

-¿Entonces serán tres habitaciones individuales y una doble?- preguntó el recepcionista en un tropezado inglés. Harry rodó los ojos cuando Luna y Tonks soltaron una breve carcajada al ver su esfuerzo por hacerse entender.

-Así es- contestó el moreno, entregando la suma de dinero en moneda muggle.

-Esta posada no se parece en nada al Caldero Chorreante- opinó Luna, mirando a su alrededor.

-Eso es porque es un hotel… es como el Caldero pero más lujoso- dijo Tonks, guiñándole un ojo al recepcionista que no comprendía de qué lugar estaban hablando.

-¿En qué habitación estará Hermione?- preguntó Ginny- Ya debe estar aquí, ¿no?- Harry volteó para consultarle al tipo uniformado por su mejor amiga.

-La señorita Hermione Granger aún no ha llegado- informó con el mismo tono fuerte. El moreno al escucharlo no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado y a la vez temeroso.

Recostado en aquella cama ajena, Harry miraba el techo pensando en qué parte del tiempo se había quedado estancado, en qué parte desde el Callejón Diagon y ese estúpido vestido de corte ceñido todo se comenzó a verse distinto… ¿Por qué la extrañaba? ¿Por qué evocaba a la antigua Hermione una y otra vez? Nunca lo había hecho antes. Tal vez era porque no le gustaba la idea de verla como una mujer atrevida, fingiendo ante una cámara como la vio en ese estudio de fotografía. La chica de cabello enmarañado que conoció en Hogwarts jamás hubiese hecho algo así, primero muerta. Si había algo que le gustaba de su amiga era su sencillez. De eso estaba seguro. Trató de pensar en otra cosa pero le fue tan imposible que prefirió encender la televisión buscando algo en qué distraerse.

Luego de un par de horas, a la puerta de cada habitación de los chicos llegó una invitación a una cena de lanzamiento de Dorian Von Newman. Al reunirse todos en el cuarto de Luna y Ron, quedaron estupefactos ante esa cartulina dorada que los incitaba a asistir al salón de eventos del hotel. Supieron al instante que sólo pudo ser sugerencia de Hermione. Aquello arrancó una sonrisa en el ojiverde sintiendo algo cálido en el centro del pecho. Tonks cambió su look para la ocasión. El cabello moreno que había adoptado se transformó en un reluciente platinado de mechas indefinidas. Se veía muy al estilo de Milán mientras que Ron trataba de peinarse su cabello liso con cepillos que sabía Harry no utilizaría. Bajaron los tres pisos en donde estaban alojados y lo primero que vieron al abrirse las puertas del elevador fue a un tumulto de gente fotografiando por doquier y grabando el espectáculo como obsesionados paparazzis. Las luces relampagueaban incesantemente encegueciendo al grupo de magos en el acto. Todos sintieron de pronto la inevitable añoranza de estar cenando en la tranquilidad de la casa Weasley, fuera de toda esa locura. Cuando lograron avanzar mirando los rostros desconocidos en busca de uno en particular, la sonrisa de Hermione los deslumbró. La habían encontrado y estaba rodeada de tanta gente que fue casi imposible acercarse a ella.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Harry por sobre las voces estruendosas y la música que resonaba por los altoparlantes. La chica, al ver a sus amigos, caminó hacia ellos con notorio alivio.

-¡Qué bueno que están aquí!- exclamó- ¡No pude llegar antes porque debí reunirme con Dorian en su despacho primero!

-¡Te ves hermosa!- le dijo Tonks, tomándola de las manos. Y era verdad. La habían preparado para el evento con un vestido de noche color negro tan ajustado que reveló curvas desconocidas para todos los que la conocían.

-¿Quién es Dorian?- intervino Ron.

-Ya sabes… el diseñador que…

-¡Hizo todo esto posible para mi nueva modelo!- la voz del aludido interrumpió la de la castaña con tanta soberbia que Harry frunció el ceño con desprecio.- Bienvenidos a Milán, imagino que ya conocieron a la adorable Herm Jean- aquel apodo extrañó tanto a la propia Hermione como a sus amigos.

-Dorian, ellos son…

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, cariño- volvió a interrumpirla- Debemos estar en nuestros lugares ya que sólo nos esperan a nosotros para dar comienzo. Pueden acomodarse donde gusten, chicos- Les dijo apuradamente y sin mayores preámbulos, tomó a la nueva modelo por la cintura para llevársela. Nadie pudo decir nada.

La cena elegante de delicados entremeses y licores extravagantes le supo a Harry como trozos de alfombra todo el tiempo. Ver a su amiga sentada entre esos presumidos le apretaba el estómago de la rabia sin saber que sus amigos lo miraban sospechosamente. Las entrevistas, las preguntas estúpidas que le formulaban a Hermione conseguían que el ojiverde se apresurara un trago de su copa con más frecuencia de la aconsejada. Tonks insistía en lo bella que se veía pero muy en el fondo estaba tan desilusionada como él en no poder estar cerca como quería realmente. Habían sido desplazados por un diseñador de pacotilla que sonreía a las cámaras con molesta suntuosidad. Ninguno de ellos pertenecía allí. Ni siquiera Hermione.

Pasaron los minutos de incesante parafernalia dejando al grupo de jóvenes tan mareados que optaron por retirarse a sus habitaciones. Por lo visto, hablar con su ya _famosa_ amiga sería algo complicado por no decir imposible. Abandonaron el salón de fiestas caminando con los pies pesados hacia el elevador. El silencio entre ellos resultaba un barullo tortuoso. Nadie quiso referirse a lo que había pasado y casi sin despedirse cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto notablemente apenado. Harry por sobre todos ellos. Qué cena más espantosa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que sentiría una distancia tan enorme entre él y su mejor amiga, ni siquiera en el caso de que hubiesen sido de Casas diferentes en la escuela de magia. El abismo que temió comenzaba a forjarse y cerró sus ojos fuertemente deseando borrar las últimas horas vividas. Se tiró sobre la cama de nuevo boca abajo. No sabía si tendría la fuerza de aguantar un día más allí. Afortunadamente, el vuelo de regreso sería a la noche siguiente y trataría de volver a la normalidad casi con desesperación de hambriento. Después de dos horas completas de silencio, un golpeteo en su puerta lo sobresaltó. Se incorporó envuelto en desanimo.

-Lamento mucho si te desperté- las palabras de Hermione de pie en el umbral lo desequilibraron. No esperaba verla allí tan tarde.

-No, no te preocupes, no estaba durmiendo. Pasa.- la joven ingresó a la habitación abrazándose a sí misma. Parecía una niña perdida.

-Quería verlos después de la cena.

-Dudo mucho que nos pudieras ver, de todos modos. Estabas ocupada.

-Ha sido un día ajetreado desde que nos bajamos del avión- Harry asintió sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Hermione siguió de pie.- Mañana habrá un desfile de modas en el cual me presentaré sobre la pasarela por vez primera- informó casi como si fuese una disculpa. Su tono logró confundir al moreno- Será en El Grand Visconti Palace… asistirán ¿verdad?

-Mañana en la noche nuestro vuelo regresa a Inglaterra… ¿Te quedarás aquí?

-Tengo que hacerlo, Dorian me dijo que debíamos comenzar de inmediato- Harry no supo qué hacer más que levantarse y caminar hacia una de las ventanas. Ver el tráfico milanés en la avenida sólo le aumentó sus deseos de irse. Hermione no podía decir más. Necesitaba que estuvieran con ella en ese difícil momento, no deseaba pasar por ello sola, perdida entre un grupo de extraños preguntando su talla y estatura. Lo necesitaba cerca para poder tener los pies sobre la tierra. El muchacho suspiró antes de hablar.

-Nosotros debemos continuar con nuestras vidas… ésta es tu vida ahora, lo que has elegido- ante aquella afirmación la castaña no pudo replicarle nada. No podía disponer de sus amigos.

La tensión que había entre ellos casi no cabía en esa sala. Algo inexplicable estaba sucediendo en ambos, como si no se conocieran o temieran hablarse con sinceridad. Harry deseaba abrazarla para retenerla pero se contenía tanto que apretaba sus manos transformándolas en un par de puños inaccesibles. Hermione, por otro lado, le urgía recibir de él una palabra de aliento casi como un ahogado un respiro de aire. Se miraron un largo rato tratando de imponer el lenguaje que los unió en tiempos de escuela pero esa capacidad parecía estar hibernando en alguna parte. Ella, rompiendo todos los esquemas, se acercó con dos pasos dubitativos y besó la mejilla de su mejor amigo tan delicadamente que el muchacho tuvo que reprimir un suspiro. Le comunicó que debía volver con Dorian y su ejército de periodistas para terminar de acordar los detalles del dichoso desfile. Al oírla, Harry se alejó de ella. La castaña notó su reacción regresando hacia la puerta del cuarto, confundida. Salió por ella sin reparar en el intento fallido del ojiverde por abrir su boca y pedirle que se quedara. Si lo hacía no sabía muy bien por qué motivo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el grupo de magos recorrió las calles de Milán como típicos turistas. Aprovechando el excelente clima de la ciudad, conocieron las plazas renombradas que con sus gloriosas virtudes acabaron con los epítetos positivos que lograron utilizar. Estaban fascinados. No obstante, saber que faltaba una miembro importante en el clan Italia llenó escasamente las expectativas de una hermosa nación. Los chicos se tropezaron con miles de portadas con el rostro de Hermione haciendo desplante. Todas hablaban de la revelación que era esa modelo de aquel célebre diseñador. Los artículos no dejaban de vanagloriar su belleza inusual como tampoco dejaban de especular idioteces como un romance prohibido entre ella y Dorian. Eso último hizo hervir la sangre de Harry.

-Vamos, anímate- le dijo Ron en la quinta manzana que recorrían sin cruzar palabra- Deberías alegrarte por Hermione al ver que todo está resultando como ella lo esperaba.

-No creo que ella haya esperado algo así- le refutó el moreno, testarudamente.

-Si aceptó esta propuesto en primer lugar, tenía clara noción de lo que se le vendría encima- comentó Tonks, apoyada por el asentimiento de Luna y Ginny a sus costados.

-Lamento el poco tiempo que tuvimos- añadió la pelirroja- Creo que no podremos ni despedirnos de ella antes de irnos.

Ese hecho escoció la piel del ojiverde. Saber que marcharían en pocas horas lo mantenía en una fluctuación que detestaba. Cuando se retiraron del hotel, aquella sensación parecía no querer abandonarlo. Estaba dándose cuenta que estar en Inglaterra sin la castaña sumía todo en el absurdo sinsentido. Ella siempre había estado cerca, al alcance de su mano. Perdería un apoyo elemental y no lo había valorado tanto hasta ese instante. Por esto mismo, al tomar el taxi que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, no pudo dejar de notar que habían pasado cerca del Grand Visconti Palace, lugar del primer desfilo de Hermione. Dos cuadras más de distancia bastaron para que el nudo en su cuello le negara el aire a sus pulmones. No podía irse así. Durante la luz roja en una esquina, se excusó con sus amigos rápidamente para descender del carro como una exhalación. Tonks se puso frenética.

-¡El vuelo saldrá dentro de una hora, Harry! ¡Se supone que haríamos este viaje… de forma normal!- el aludido golpeó la portezuela tras él y se volteó hacia ellos por la ventanilla.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Estaré allí a tiempo, sólo necesito desearle suerte a Hermione!- y con esa simple oración, corrió velozmente hacia ese palacio de eventos sociales. Todos dentro del taxi se miraron sin evitar repetir una única palabra que causó estupor: "¿Necesita?"

Ignorando los bocinazos de los autos, el joven corrió por la calzada esquivando a la gente que lo maldecía por su falta de sutileza. Harry estaba sordo. No pudo Aparecerse allí sin espantar a los muggles presentes ni a los que estarían dentro de ese inmueble al verlo tan de repente. No habría forma de justificarlo. Entró por la puerta del costado, en donde varios miembros de la prensa conversaban antes de dar por empezado el show. Unos fumaban, otros repasaban sus reportajes para dar el puntapié inicial a la nueva línea de moda. Con magia discreta, el joven hizo aparecer una cámara entre sus manos y se mezcló entre los fotógrafos como un espía entre nazis. Recorrió los pasillos deseando haber llevado su capa de invisibilidad con él, pero sería algo inútil, no podría evitar colisionar con alguien en aquel atestado lugar. De pronto, entre la larga fila de puertas, una de ellas tenía el nuevo nombre de su amiga pintado en un letrero: "Herm Jean" e hizo ingreso casi bruscamente. Allí estaba la muchacha. Maquillándose frente a un espejo con cientos de bombillas a sus orillas tal como la vería meses después. Hermione, al verlo a través del espejo, dejó el pincel sobre el tocador y volteó para mirarlo de frente. Callados, dejaron pasar varios segundos antes de hablar.

-Tengo miedo- le dijo simplemente. Harry le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Lo harás perfecto… como todo lo que emprendes.

-¿Y tu vuelo?

-Llegaré antes de que parta. Ya sabes que no tenemos Traslador.- Hermione asintió sonriendo- Vine a desearte suerte… - la chica se puso de pie con solemnidad y lo encerró en un abrazo de esos que lograban arrancar la piel del desenfreno. Se quedaron así por minutos que no supieron precisar. Se sintieron unos niños de nuevo, enfrentando una nueva prueba en sus vidas. De pronto, un deseo mayor se apoderó de Harry. Quiso besarla, quiso comer de esa boca sin detenerse a respirar siquiera. Quiso romper ese vestido y acariciarla por todos sus rincones hasta oírla gritar su nombre. Deseó su cuerpo como la llama al oxígeno, encenderse en ella y penetrarla para ocuparla completamente. Aquel arrebato en su mente, lo hizo temblar. Para molestia de ambos, el golpe de la puerta los sacó el ensueño: "¡Todo listo!", se escuchó del otro lado. Hermione se obligó a soltarlo- Confía en ti, puedes con ellos.

-Gracias, Harry- y como una fuerza sobrenatural, un brazo entró por la puerta y la tomó por la muñeca para llevarla hasta la pasarela. El muchacho la siguió muy de cerca hasta el límite de las bambalinas y el escenario. No pudo avanzar más que eso. Hermione inhaló hondo entregándole una mirada significativa y a la vez aterrada. Harry le asintió con determinación.

La castaña hizo ingreso al escuchar su apodo y un estruendo de aplausos la recibió al verla tan glamorosa. El vestido blanco de corte medieval, la transportó a una época divina en donde sólo una reina podía igualarla en elegancia. Caminaba como una profesional, sus pies flotaban de la tarima abriéndose paso como un ángel celestial y Harry reposó su mirada sobre ella. Estaba feliz de haber compartido ese instante de su vida aunque no fuese lo que él quería. Fue el segundo en donde supo que la había perdido. Ver cómo los periodistas enloquecían y los demás diseñadores murmuraban su envidia, sólo le reafirmó que había llegado la hora de tomar caminos diferentes. Para él ese abrazo delicioso en el camerino habría de ser la despedida real que tanto temió que llegara. Cuando ubicó un rincón solitario, desapareció del palacio tras un chasquido que nadie oyó más que Hermione…


	3. Nada Importa ya

Hola a todos de nuevo,  
Siento mucho mi tardanza, esperaba publicar para el 14 de febrero pero mil problemas tuve con internet y otros no tan cibernéticos.  
Bueno, he llegado con la tercera parte y final de este mini fic, espero que lo disfruten, este capítulo contiene de todo así que ojalá se entretengan bastante.  
Comenzamos a conocer la lucha interna en Hermione y las reacciones de Harry al ver amenazada la normalidad de sus vidas por culpa de los cambios.  
Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por darse el tiempo de leerme. Nos encontramos luego con otra historia que se vendrá muy interesante ;)

Un beso enorme a todos y gracias de nuevo!

* * *

**III. Nada importa ya**

Habían pasado diez meses y contando. Las cartas de Hermione cada vez se hacían más distantes la una de la otra mientras que las noticias muggles que Harry escuchaba o leía sobre ella se volvían mucho más frecuentes. El éxito de Von Newman con su línea de alta costura, había tomado mayor fuerza gracias a esa nueva modelo tan demandada. La castaña ya había participado en cientos de comerciales, había acaparado miles de revistas y protagonizados diversos programas de entrevistas en dónde siempre las preguntas resultaban ser las mismas. Todos comentaban su vida, hasta su círculo de amigos más cercano. Cada cena familiar terminaba en conversaciones referentes a Hermione y Harry odiaba hablar sobre el tema. Guardó en el celo de su pecho cualquier opinión que se enfilara hacia su mejor amiga y nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo. El moreno se había tornado hermético, bajó las calificaciones en la Academia de Aurores y preocupaba a sus seres queridos que no sabían cómo romper su coraza. Él estaba sumido a la total negación.

La velocidad de los acontecimientos sólo dejaba pendiendo de un hilo su vulnerable cordura. Harry deseaba ver a Hermione en persona, no por medio de una pantalla o una maldita fotografía. Cada vez que veía el rostro de ella en la pared de un autobús, daba media vuelta dándole la espalda caminando en sentido contrario. Ron y los demás estaban seguros que inevitablemente el moreno se había enamorado de ella demasiado tarde. Su fama era un globo aerostático que subía y subía sin parar. La idea de verla nuevamente en La Madriguera o al interior de la mansión de Grimmauld Place, era casi insensata. Estaban hablando de una celebridad ahora. El recorrido de Dorian Von Newman con su nueva colección, terminaba en Londres pero aún así, ninguno quiso hacer alusión sobre esa noticia. Resultaría muy doloroso despertar ilusiones que no tendrían fundamentos. Ella se iría de nuevo, dejando en su estela la amargura del vacío.

No obstante, una mañana en que Harry despertaba en su cama como todos los monótonos días, una lechuza de color gris se posó en el marco de su ventana. Al picar el vidrio, el ojiverde se levantó para recibir la carta que llevaba en su pico. La letra de Hermione en ella casi le extirpa el corazón de un zarpazo. La abrió violentamente temiendo haber roto incluso la misma nota en su interior:

"_Harry,_

_Acabo de llegar a Londres y deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder visitarlos._

_Estos meses han sido una locura de país en país, pero el sólo hecho de estar aquí_

_Me llena el corazón de una felicidad indescriptible. Reunámonos todos mañana._

_Es el único día en el que puedo disponer de unas horas libres. Escríbeme._

_Tu amiga, Hermione"_

Fue como una electricidad que devolvió la vida a ese corazón inerte y aporreado. Dobló la carta con el cuidado de quien preserva un antiquísimo papiro añorando que esas odiosas veinticuatro horas pasaran volando. No podía ser mejor momento. Ron jugaba su más importante juego al día siguiente y sería un hermoso acontecimiento presenciarlo todos juntos desde las gradas del campo de Quidditch. Como un niño que recibió el mejor regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado, corrió a reunirse con los demás para platicarles de las buenas nuevas. A nadie le pasó por alto el cambio notorio en el moreno. Sus ojos de verde esmeralda centelleaban de pura emoción y no paraba de hablar siendo que antes debían sacarle palabra casi a los golpes. Luna, pese a su típica ensoñación, estuvo vacilante entre alegrarse o preocuparse. Ver tanta expectación en su amigo la inquietaba. Rogaba porque las palabras de la castaña fuesen un contrato inamovible. De lo contrario, Harry no sería capaz de soportar la decepción.

-¿Se dan cuenta que Hermone tendrá que disfrazarse para que no la descubran?- preguntó Tonks, apurándose un trago de su cerveza de manteca- El revuelo que causaría si alguien la reconoce ¿Pueden imaginarlo? Tan famosa aquí como el mismo Ministro- dicho esto, rompió en carcajadas del gusto.

-Quién iba a imaginar que su fama trascendería el plano muggle al nuestro, es increíble- comentó Ginny.

-Eso sólo son tonterías, sigue siendo la misma Hermione de siempre, lo sé- replicó Harry sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Una celebridad verá mi partido… creo que estoy nervioso- dijo Ron con sus orejas excesivamente encendidas. El ojiverde resopló por lo bajo.

-Me pondré mi mejor capa- agregó Luna, encantada- No podemos desentonar al lado de una de las mejores modelos en la actualidad.

Las ansias se tornaron quinceañeras. Todos estaban emocionados de ver de nuevo a la castaña entre ellos, como una más del grupo y nada más que eso importaba. No importaban los caros contratos, ni los afamados comerciales ni los cosméticos de belleza a los que Hermione hacía publicidad. La joven volvería a ser la bruja intelectual que no se separaba de sus libros jamás. Las horas pasaron con fastidiosa lentitud, Harry casi no prestó atención en clases, se equivocó en miles de hechizos y transformó erróneamente a un compañero en nutria cuando sólo debía petrificarlo. Su mente no estaba en el aula y eso Tonks lo sabía perfectamente. Habló con él una vez los demás estudiantes desocuparon la sala, sin embargo, lo que quería decirle no podía siquiera pronunciarlo por miedo a que estallara en un arrebato de terquedad. Estaba enamorado y era algo absolutamente obvio, tanto que parecía mentira que estuviese ciego como un murciélago, necesitaba un buen remezón que le hiciera abrir los ojos pero no sería ella quien se lo diese, debía descubrirlo por sí mismo.

Cuando el día siguiente se abrió paso en una mañana esplendorosa, los chicos acordaron con Hermione por medio de carta, reunirse en la entrada del campo de juego. Los fanáticos pasaban con sus banderines y coloridos sombreros sin recibir la atención de un moreno que sólo frotaba sus manos insistentemente. Desde allí, podían oír sin problemas la voz aumentada del árbitro que dictaba las reglas del partido y presentaba a los equipos contrincantes. Los minutos aparecían como cruda amenazada de que la castaña llegaría retrasada. Ron ya estaba en los vestidores con sus compañeros, Tonks, Luna y Ginny comían de sus palomitas de maíz mientras veían que Harry perdía los colores del rostro gradualmente. Lo que temían estaba cumpliéndose. Hermione no daba luz alguna de aparecerse por allí. La espera siguió en vano por otros veinte minutos hasta el pitazo inicial y el estallido de la gente gracias al inicio del partido. Las tres brujas insistieron en que subieran a las gradas en vista de que su amiga no asistiría pero Harry porfió quedándose clavado en donde estaba. Las chicas se encogieron de hombros decidiendo finalmente, presenciar el importante juego para el equipo de Ron. El ojiverde mantuvo su esperanza inalterable. Estaba convencido que su mejor amiga llegaría, ella no era de las que no cumplían con sus promesas… la conocía como a la palma de su mano. No obstante, después de una larga hora y media, el partido acabó con el triunfo del pelirrojo. Sus tres aros invictos fueron la gran hazaña del día y Harry se lo había perdido por esperar a alguien que jamás llegó. La rabia consumió hasta el último aliento de sus pulmones. Su mejor amiga los había dejado plantados.

-Descuida, compañero- le dijo Ron en consuelo luego de reunirse con ellos- Ya sabemos que Hermione tiene una agenda muy ocupada. Si yo no estoy molesto, no deberías estarlo tú.

-No estoy molesto- mintió entre dientes- Los veré después.

Bajo la mirada atenta de los magos, Harry volvió a su mansión con el alma destrozada. Con violencia, tomó una de las revistas de modas en que la castaña aparecía en primera plana lanzándola a través de la sala hacia la chimenea. Después de tanto tiempo esperando una carta suya, una señal de vida que le diera sentido a la suya, su ausencia sólo logró envolverlo en más amargura. No estaba consciente de cuánto anhelaba tenerla a su lado hasta que esa estúpida ráfaga de ilusión lo embargó. La extrañaba tanto que la odiaba de manera desmedida. Pasó la noche en vela pensando en alguna excusa comprensible que fundamentara tal insolencia pero no halló ninguna. Dio vueltas en su cama imaginándola riendo en compañía de ese Dorian Von Newman que no le inspiraba nada más que desconfianza. Ese tipo tenía algo en su mirada que le quitaba el sueño desde aquella lejana cena en Milán. Estaba celoso, demasiado celoso como para dejar pasar lo sucedido. Por lo tanto, al despuntar el alba, Harry se ausentó de clases para ir directamente hasta el hotel en donde todo el mundo sabía ella alojaba. No recibir una nota de disculpa posterior por su agravio le encendió todavía más la furia. Caminó por las calles de la ciudad tratando de calmarse para no decir una barbaridad, pero no fue sino hasta estar a las puertas del edificio que sintió el verdadero desenfreno del enfado. La vio de inmediato, saliendo por las puertas de vidrio acompañada por el diseñador y un enorme tipo que debía ser el guardaespaldas. Dirigió sus pasos enfuruñados hacia ellos, apurando su velocidad para alcanzarla antes de que subiera a la limusina que los esperaba. Al tenerla a sólo un metro de distancia, la cogió por el brazo para enfrentarla.

-¿Eres demasiado importante ahora como para visitar a los amigos?- le disparó a quemarropa. Hermione lo miró con sorpresa a través de sus costosas gafas oscuras.

-Harry… ¿Qué…?

-¿Acaso no te importamos más? ¡Estuvimos esperándote por más de una hora, maldita sea!- el guardaespaldas empujó al moreno por la altura del pecho para librar a la chica de la opresión de su mano. Harry se desestabilizó pero no tardó en recuperar su postura. Trató de empuñar su varita sin importarle el público presente pero fue Hermione quien se interpuso.

-No, Harry… no lo hagas- esas palabras apaciguantes, siempre conseguían serenar los impulsos del joven mago si venían de ella. Bajó su mano abandonando la idea de atacarlo a punta de hechizos refulgentes.- Discúlpame por no haber asistido, tuvimos un percance que nos retrasó en una conferencia de prensa.

-Supongo que no les hablaste de amistad, ¿verdad?- atacó Harry- Porque déjame decirte que no sabes lo que significa esa palabra por casi un año.

-No digas eso…- sollozó la muchacha, herida por la crueldad en su tono.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que es esperar noticias tuyas que no sean las publicadas? ¿Nos hemos vueltos sólo unos admiradores para ti como tantos otros?

-Créeme que no pude…

-¡Claro que podías!

-Deja a mi estrella en paz- intervino Dorian, haciendo presencia omnipotente con su largo abrigo azul- Si quieres hablar con ella, arregla una cita como todo el mundo.- Harry pudo experimentar cómo esas palabras llovían sobre él como rocas. Estaba a pasos de su mejor amiga pero a millas de poder apreciarlo. Luego de diez meses sin tenerla en un mismo espacio, los segundos que pudo admirarla en silencio le cortó la respiración. Se veía tan bella que le dolía el corazón. Por sobre el hombro de aquel insufrible squib, reparó que Hermione dejaba caer una lágrima bajo sus anteojos que jugaban el papel de ventanas. Apretó su mandíbula de impotencia.

-Te aconsejo que te apartes o no responderé de mis actos- le amenazó Harry, penetrando a Dorian con la mirada aguda. El diseñador sonrió.

-El que debe apartarse aquí eres tú- debatió sin alzar la voz- Debemos estar en El Waldorf Hilton dentro de media hora y no haces más que retrasarnos con tus tonterías de adolescente. _Hem Jean_ debe cumplir con una agenda en la que, lamentablemente para ti, no estás incluido. Andando.- ordenó finalmente, tomando a la joven por la cintura como había hecho su costumbre cuando quería robársela. El guardaespaldas hizo lo suyo haciendo retroceder al moreno con su robusto cuerpo y Hermione fue llevada en vilo hasta el interior de la limusina en donde volteó para ver a su amigo por la ventanilla trasera. Vio cómo el chico de la cicatriz quedaba atrás al arrancar el vehículo en primera…

* * *

El camino del llanto silencioso fue limpiado por el dorso de su mano con disimulo. Hermione no quería que Dorian viera lo afectada que la había dejado la repentina aparición de Harry en las afueras del hotel. Era un tema personal que no deseaba compartir con nadie. Sabía que había cometido un error, sabía que no había sido consecuente con sus actos pero qué más podía hacer, su vida tomó un camino distinto al imaginado, su vida ya era otra y debía ceñirse a sus decisiones. Una nueva Hermione estaba apoderándose de ella, una más liberal, más desinhibida, estaba madurando sin saber muy claramente si lo estaba haciendo bien. Ahora, con su mejor amigo frente a ella reprochándole su falta de educación, pudo confirmar que no. ¡Cuánto le hacía falta un cable a tierra firme!... Intentó limpiar sus lágrimas con cuidado para no correr su costoso maquillaje y descender del vehículo, tan glamorosa como siempre. No podía decepcionar a los medios de comunicación… "¿Pero sí a tus amigos?", una voz muy parecida a la propia la importunó con esa pregunta.

El Waldorf Hilton estaba abarrotado de gente. Nunca antes se había visto nada igual en ese lugar. La avasalladora fama de Hermione hacía temblar a las demás modelos conocidas en el rubro y lo más increíble de todo era que no perdía el aire asustadizo de niña inocente. La muchacha sonreía a las cámaras conservando la pureza que aún no era corrompida por tanta falsedad y huecos halagos. Se podía apreciar la enorme inteligencia en ella, su desplante natural, sus pasos resueltos entre tanta algarabía. La pasarela londinense la estaba esperando en la primera de las dos presentaciones que haría Dorian Von Newman en aquella ciudad. La próxima, programada al día siguiente, sería la más especial: Desfile en Día de San Valentín. Todo ojo popular estaba puesto en el acontecimiento consiguiendo tal recubrimiento mediático que cada movimiento resultaba planeado. Hermione estaba acorralada de preguntas y micrófonos. La mano del diseñador squib permanecía bien firme alrededor de su cintura como quien presume la mejor compra hecha en años. Se sentía tan sola que su sonrisa le rompía la seriedad casi con esmerado esfuerzo. ¿Qué quería demostrar? ¿Que ya no era la aburrida Hermione de Hogwarts? ¿La estudiosa, humilde, normal chica que se confundía con el decorado de un papel tapiz? ¿Era feliz entonces? ¿Era feliz ahora?... no sabía qué responderse mientras que contestaba a los periodistas la misma sarta de mentiras que había memorizado desde el día uno. Aquellos diez meses habían sido difíciles pero se pensaba fuerte para poder continuar.

La noche había caído sobre Londres. Su paso por el desfile había sido un éxito y salía del inmueble abrazada por el protagonista de la velada. Dorian estaba orgulloso de ella y de sí mismo. Había dado en el clavo con esa muchacha llenándose de una fortuna que nunca creyó posible. Era su descubridor y al mismo tiempo su representante. Ningún contrato o decisión era efectuado sin su aprobación. Así eran las cosas y así seguirían hasta que él lo determinara. Los relámpagos de las fotografías seguían cegándolos, Hermione no sabía hacia qué dirección dirigir su mirada, atendiendo a miles de peticiones de admiradores y conocedores de moda. Las voces desconocidas le taladraban los oídos necesitando paz por fin. Tanto escándalo la ponía de malhumor. El efecto de bola de nieve había llegado a un límite insostenible, el control que creyó ostentar se escapó de sus manos antes de darse cuenta, y para cuándo lo hizo, en todo spot publicitario estaba su famoso apodo marcado. Ya era imposible huir de allí por sus propios pies. Observó la alfombra roja y siguió la línea hasta la blanca limusina que los esperaba con su puerta abierta. El camino hasta ella parecía eterno, eran kilómetros de distancia adornados por personas inescrupulosas que venderían su alma por una imagen acusadora o inadecuada, algún error por parte de ella valdría millones. Tentador para aquellos sin espíritu y famélico bolsillo.

De repente, Hermione comenzó a sentir la falta del aire, el mareo de la asfixia le masajeó las sienes necesitando un rostro amigo en ese bosque de árboles atemorizantes. Dorian le decía algo a los oídos pero no lo escuchó. El eco la volvió sorda. La sensación del vacío logró morderle la convicción. No supo si los meses de fama, viajes y adulaciones cabían en el deseo de su corazón o sólo había sido simple curiosidad de joven novata. Las imágenes se volvieron borrosas e imprecisas ante ella. La ahogaban, la perseguían. Sin embargo, pudo escuchar nítidamente el chirrido de la goma cuando un auto se detiene de golpe. Los reporteros presentes se apartaron de ese taxi insolente que abría una de sus portezuelas como transporte de bandido.

-¡Hermione!- el llamado de Harry desde el interior la hizo despertar de ese sueño terrible y despabiló al instante. Se zafó del diseñador sin pensarlo y corrió hacia el vehículo empujando a algunos que se interponían en su camino. Abordó de un brinco y el moreno cerró la puerta indicándole al conductor que arrancara de inmediato. Toda la gente en el frontis de El Waldorf Hilton quedó estupefacta.

La carrera llevó a los jóvenes hasta la tranquilidad de Grimmauld Place. El silencio apacible de ese sector devolvió un poco la serenidad a una tensa castaña y sin intercambiar palabras con su amigo, descendieron del taxi al llegar a la mansión ancestral de los Black. Harry invitó a la joven a ingresar recibiendo su sonrisa como un regalo. Una vez dentro, el fuego crepitante de la chimenea envolvía la sala de una calidez de hogar que Hermione extrañaba tanto que soltó un gemido ahogado. Observó su entorno reconociendo que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Se dejó caer en el sofá demostrando su excesivo agotamiento. El ojiverde la miraba sin querer romper con la pausa deliciosa que existía entre ellos. Ya habría tiempo de conversar. En el momento en que vio los ojos angustiados de su mejor amiga al detener el automóvil, supo que había hecho bien rescatándola de tanta locura, por no decir "secuestrarla". Se alegró de tenerla en casa finalmente, sin interrupciones.

Hermione estiró sus músculos sobre los mullidos cojines y se quedó dormida unos minutos. Necesitaba dejarse vencer en el acogedor abrigo de un amigo. Harry la dejó descansar mientras preparaba algo de comer por si tenía hambre al despertar. Sin embargo, después de unos breves instantes, el sueño reparador fue interrumpido por su subconsciente. Su agitada vida de modelo le había desordenado los horarios sin poder dormir como realmente deseaba. Vivía cansada, pero siempre estaba alerta. La castaña se incorporó del sofá caminando por toda la sala con el mismo desenfado de un turista en un museo. Las antiguas fotografías de sus amigos estaban enmarcadas sobre la chimenea con sus rostros tiernos y sus risas pueriles. Aquello le hizo morder sus labios para reprimir las lágrimas. Acarició uno de los marcos con la yema de sus dedos. Reanudando su paseo, entre una torre de periódicos viejos, Hermione reparó que habían miles de fotografías de ella recortadas cuidadosamente. Harry coleccionaba todas sus imágenes con sagrada constancia teniendo miles a su haber. Estaban ordenadas según fecha y lugar, demostrándole que era un fan perfecto, dedicado. Se conmovió al imaginarlo en esa labor. Las tomó entre sus manos y repasó una por una tratando de encontrarse en esa joven de sensuales posturas. Las veía como si se tratase de otra persona.

-Ha pasado mucho en estos diez meses, ¿no?- dijo el moreno, entrando a la sala con una bandeja de refrigerios recién preparados.

-Parece que han sido años- se sinceró ella. Sabía que era momento de pedirle disculpas como era debido. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Por tanto, agregó- Perdóname por no haber asistido al juego…

-No digas más- la atajó Harry, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa para volver a mirarla de frente- No quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué fuiste por mí al Waldorf Hilton?

-Te vi en una televisión mientras transmitían el desfile en vivo… supe que no era el lugar en el que querías estar- esa oración atravesó a Hermione limpiamente. La conexión entre ellos no había desaparecido después de todo. Eso la consoló dentro de su torbellino de emociones contradictorias.

-Gracias, pensarás que soy una imbécil.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no atenerme a lo que decidí para mi vida- Harry resopló su desacuerdo.

-Lo has hecho y muy bien- al decir eso, apuntó las fotografías mediáticas que la castaña aún sostenía entre las manos. La muchacha sonrió con sarcasmo. Nunca imaginó que su mejor amigo tendría tal colección de noticias sobre ella. Siempre pensó que él ignoraba todo lo que hacía por no importarle ese mundo tan diferente. Harry volvió a hablar- ¿Por qué no me has escrito en todos estos meses?

-Lo he hecho…

-Has escrito _para todos_, pero no has escrito una carta _para mí_.- Hermione frunció el ceño al percibir que la tensión de la plática se elevaba poco a poco. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

-Lo hice cuando te dije que estaba en Londres y…

-¡Esa no era una carta, era un aviso de reunión para dejarnos plantados!- exclamó Harry con renovada molestia.

-¡Ya te expliqué lo que había sucedido!- refutó la castaña, ofendida al escucharlo sacar el tema de nuevo.

-¿¡Por qué no escribiste una carta _para mí_!?

-¿¡Y qué querías que te dijera!?

-¡Cualquier maldita cosa!- el sonido de sus voces alzadas rebotó por toda la mansión. Guardaron silencio para observarse de manera indefinida. Trataban de encontrar en sus ojos alguna respuesta ante tanta pregunta y como dos inexpertos no sabían cómo hacerlo. El pulso de Harry estaba descontrolado. Se había sorprendido de lo mucho que Hermione lo ponía a prueba. Desde que la había descubierto en esa tienda de ropa hasta el preciso instante de tenerla bajo su techo, cada pensamiento tenía ambiguas definiciones. ¿Era amor lo que sentía por ella? ¿O sólo miedo a que las cosas cambiaran?... la castaña no quiso hablar. Se negó a abrir sus labios para continuar peleando absurdamente. No quería arruinar su único instante de sosiego en mucho tiempo. Desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea para cortar la discusión y aquello Harry lo malinterpretó- Veo que te has vuelto tan fría como en tus fotografías de farándula. Dile a Dorian que hizo un buen trabajo contigo.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!- le replicó Hermione iracunda, lanzándole todas las fotos que tenía en sus manos a la cara. Se dispuso a salir de la mansión, pero el muchacho se apresuró para cogerla del brazo y voltearla hacia él. Sus pechos se encontraron de golpe siendo le distancia propicia para consumirla en un beso hambriento. La joven, tratando de liberarse para demostrar que su cólera iba en serio, no pudo ganarle al deseo que fue en incremento.

El baile de sus lenguas resultaba armonioso, como si se hubiesen besado millones de veces y volvieran a hacerlo durante un reencuentro. Gimieron al abrazarse apretadamente adivinando sus partes sensibles por sobre la ropa. Fue una caricia atrevida que jamás había ocurrido entre ellos antes. Harry la empujó hasta el sofá cubierto por algunas fotografías que le había arrojado. Entre portadas de periódicos y revistas, el moreno la desvistió con ansias viendo sus perfectas líneas dibujadas en la piel. Ella, como ágil amante, lo desprendió de sus prendas rompiendo los botones de su camisa y desabrochando la hebilla de su cinturón. Harry no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo. Nunca, en todos los años que llevaban conociéndose, pensó que compartirían un momento tan íntimo como ése. Besándose pieza por pieza, Hermione mordió su hombro invitándolo entre sus piernas para recibirlo preparada. No tardó en hacerle caso, y con la fuerza de la añoranza, el chico la penetró sin vacilaciones escuchando su jadeo contra el hueco de su cuello. Embistió mirándola a los ojos, resistía las oleadas de placer que lo azotaban casi como un mártir, mientras que ella apretaba sus muslos alrededor de su cintura. Las fotografías se arrugaban alrededor siendo víctimas de esa impetuosa batalla de pasión que los desataba. Hermione tomó algunas entre sus manos para estrujarlas con fuerza cada vez que el ojiverde le hacía perder la cabeza del éxtasis.

En un movimiento ligero, Harry se sentó en el sofá con ella sobre su regazo. Apretó sus glúteos para hacerla acoplarse a su medida e invadirla toda soltando un gemido que rasgó su garganta. Ambos, sumidos a un placer serpentino, olvidaron cada mes que estuvieron separados e incomunicados. La castaña se movía sobre él pidiendo un perdón que apremiaba, perdón por sus decisiones y cambios que desbarataron a un grupo de amigos unidos, perdón por no ostentar de la fortaleza que muchos creían que tenía pero que ella dudaba tajantemente. Necesitaba sentirse bella, dejar atrás a esa chica de la cual nadie se fijaba, una simple rata de biblioteca… sin embargo, dentro de esa sala, se sintió más hermosa y plena que nunca. Harry la recostó en los cojines nuevamente y la recorrió con la punta de su lengua, saboreando, humectando, bautizándola como suya. Para él era como someter en caricias a una Venus de Milo: perfecta, suave, firme. Tenía entre sus brazos a una mujer que por ciego no pudo apreciar primero que todos. Ahora, durante ese fogoso encuentro, podía hacer con su cuerpo lo que muchos sólo podían soñar. Los celos lo embargaron al pensarlo y la abrazó estrechamente contra su piel. No quería que se marchara jamás. No quería compartirla con nadie aunque a esas alturas resultaba algo imposible. Estaba amando a la admirada _Herm Jean_… no obstante, para él siempre sería su sencilla Hermione Granger. La volvió a embestir con fuerza, sintiendo cómo sus paredes se contraían a la llegada del orgasmo. Cada vez más rápido, el muchacho apagaba sus gemidos con besos cadenciosos, encerró sus roncos suspiros en la boca y acentuando más las caricias, el calor entre los sexos se hizo exquisitamente insoportable.

* * *

Harry despertó flotando en un cielo azul y despejado. Recostado en su cama con una hermosa castaña a su lado, supo que estaba esclavizado a un placer interminable. Nunca imaginó lo bien que podía hacerle compartir un cotidiano momento con alguien. El simple hecho de ver amanecer a través de las cortinas en compañía, hacía que el sol brillara mucho más que nunca. Acarició la mejilla de Hermione tan sutilmente que no logró despertarla. Parecía un ángel divino entre sus sábanas blancas y besó sus labios con el miedo de caer muerto como un miserable mortal cometiendo sacrilegio. ¡Qué extraña era la vida que estaban llevando!… ¡Cómo todo cambió su rumbo por una decisión impensada!… el hecho de que Hermione fuese una modelo que imperara en el mundo muggle, cuya belleza traspasaba fronteras, resultaba ser algo casi imposible de creer. Sin embargo, algo le decía a Harry que si Albus Dumbledore viviera podría decir en pocas palabras que las elecciones certeras o erradas daban sabor a la existencia. Sólo hay que ser valientes para enfrentar las consecuencias, eso estaba claro. El ojiverde debía ser valiente, se había involucrado demasiado con quien tenía un estilo de vida muy distinta a la suya… ¿Qué sucedería con ellos ahora? Temió que despertara tanto como temió hacerle frente a la muerte en muchas ocasiones. El golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación lo hizo sentarse de súbito en el colchón y dirigirse al umbral vistiéndose de prisa. Al abrir, la portada de un periódico lo saludó a la altura de su rostro: _"Herm Jean huye de importante evento junto a un desconocido"_

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Tonks sin siquiera comenzar con un "Buenos días". Harry salió de la alcoba y cerró la puerta tras él para no despertar a su invitada.

-Puedo explicarlo…

-Creo que no hace falta- anotó la bruja mirando la fotografía en la portada con sarcasmo- Hay muy buenas imágenes de ti dentro de un taxi muggle y Hermione abordando en él.

-Debía hacerlo… sabía que ella necesitaba salir de allí.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? Ella deberá irse y tú quedarás hecho pedazos.

-Sé bien lo que hago, ya no soy un niño- refutó haciendo aspavientos para que bajara la voz. Aquello hizo que Tonks frunciera el ceño.

-Hermione está durmiendo aquí, ¿no?- el moreno sintió que sus mejillas estallaban en llamas asintiendo como un asumido castigado – Harry… si juegan con fuego pueden resultar quemados. Ambos están demasiado confundidos.

-Gracias por la advertencia- la cortó el aludido- Si tiene que irse, la dejaré libre.

-¿Y qué harás si decide quedarse?- aquella pregunta logró cavar un agujero en su estómago. No pudo responder despidiéndose de la bruja con un gesto. Tonks desapareció de un chasquido no sin antes rodar sus ojos del enfado. Sabía que esos dos terminarían por lastimarse.

Harry volvió a ingresar al cuarto cargado con las palabras de la bruja sobre la espalda. Había mucho qué aclarar internamente pero no era el momento, ni el lugar… deseaba volver a disfrutar de la estadía de su mejor amiga en la mansión pero ese anhelo se vio intrincado al reparar que Hermione ya estaba despierta y se vestía a los pies de la cama. El miedo de perderla de nuevo le anudó las venas impidiendo el paso de la sangre a su corazón. No pudo siquiera preguntarle adónde se dirigía porque ya sabía la respuesta. El encanto había terminado y debían volver a la realidad. Se sentó en la cama, con un claro aire derrotado.

La castaña, por otra parte, no daba a vasto de tanta interrogante azotando su cabeza. Sabía que deseaba quedarse, pero tenía que dar un término a la vida de modelo que había decidido experimentar. Necesitaba una única señal para abandonarlo todo. Sin embargo, ver la vacilación en los ojos esmeraldas de Harry la sacudió de cierta inseguridad. No supo si confiar en lo compartido bajo las sábanas o rodearse con un muro para no resultar herida… ¿Había sido una fantasía cumplida para el moreno? ¿Pasó de ser su amigo a sólo un admirador que guardaba fotografías de ella con celo excesivo? Intentó evadir esas idioteces, era imposible que algo así fuese verdad. Llevaban años conociéndose, viviendo mil etapas y existía un cariño que de la noche a la mañana se transformó en mucho más que sólo eso. No tenía por qué temer.

-Debo regresar- dijo ella atando uno de sus delicados zapatos de noche.

-Lo sé… ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

-Creo que ahora debemos ir a Nueva York, no sé muy bien cuándo regresaremos a Inglaterra- Harry asintió, pensativo.

-Dorian tiene todo planeado, ¿no?- Hermione lo miró de manera suplicante. No deseaba comenzar a discutir de nuevo.

-No seas así… él ha sido muy bueno conmigo- el joven bufó molesto ante esa afirmación.

-No confío en ese tipo. Sólo busca disfrazarte- eso último consiguió que la castaña frunciera el ceño y lo mirara de manera insondable.

-Bueno, ¿Y si lo hiciera, qué?- replicó sabiendo de antemano que la hermosa mañana se había ido al carajo- Nadie se fijó en mí cuando era la chica de cabello enmarañado, sedienta por libros y jeans gastados.

-Esa es la Hermione que yo extraño.

-¡Mentira!- exclamó sin medir su tono- Antes de lo sucedido en el Callejón Diagon, yo sólo era una amiga más para ti, capaz de diluirse entre los demás rostros sin ser notada, opacada por Cho, por Ginny… - el ojiverde no pudo debatirle. Verla tan seria y segura de sus palabras, lo intimidó- ¡Tuve que disfrazarme para obtener tu atención más allá de la fraternal! ¡Ron y tú nunca despejaron la venda de sus ojos para decirme que me creían una chica linda! ¿Te quejas ahora de que exista alguien que apuesta alto por mis atributos? ¡Nunca había tenido eso y gracias a ustedes nunca llegué a imaginar que fuese posible!- al terminar de hablar, la joven se dirigió hacia la puerta con los pasos firmes sobre la alfombra. Harry se puso de pie casi con desesperación.

-¡No te vayas, por favor!- la petición del muchacho frenó la marcha de su amiga. La castaña volteó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se encogió de hombros tomando el pómulo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Debo quedarme por alguna buena razón?- Nada. No hubo frase que amortiguara el momento de la despedida. El moreno mordió su lengua consciente de que ella tenía razón: de no ser por el vestido que le obligaron a usar en esa tienda, quizás las cosas entre ellos seguirían igual que siempre. Él estudiando, ella también, compartiendo cenas en casa de los Weasley, bebiendo una que otra cerveza de manteca en Las Tres Escobas, camaradas como en tiempos de escuela. Se sentía tan culpable que no pudo emitir sonido alguno por su boca. Hermione tuvo que alejarse y triunfar de una forma desconcertante para darse cuenta que en su corazón dormía un sentimiento potente hacia ella. Ahora, todo lo que dijese sería interpretado de manera superficial… no era más que el típico fanático de una hermosa modelo, ¿Cómo remediar su equivocación? ¿Cómo decirle que la amaba de verdad?... El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse interrumpió sus cavilaciones. De pronto, sin poder hacer nada, se halló solo en la inmensidad de esa habitación.

Para cuando Hermione cruzó las puertas del Waldorf Hilton, un tumulto de gente la rodeaba como una bandada de buitres alrededor de su presa. El hecho que escapara con un extraño arriba de un taxi fue miel para la colmena de esas abejas hambrientas. Se publicaron miles de historias en diversos periódicos, miles de supuestos y desacreditaciones por su falta de profesionalismo. Todos preguntaban quién era el amigo secreto de la muchacha, pero ella no quiso referirse al tema. Los besos compartidos con Harry aún le ardían en la piel como gotas de ácido sulfúrico. La pesadumbre la abrasó al saber que había abandonado Grimmauld Place después de una nefasta discusión. Había dicho verdades que siempre guardó bajo siete llaves en su interior… ahora estaba vulnerable, con el corazón expuesto y sensible a cualquier palabra. Esperaba que Harry la retuviera de alguna forma, que le dijera que había aprendido a amarla como lo hizo ella en esos diez meses de ausencia… no le importaba que el detonante de todo fuese la suerte del modelaje, pero sí necesitaba saber si el moreno le hizo el amor a _Herm Jean_ o a Hermione Granger.

-¿Dónde mierda estabas?- le preguntó Dorian en el mismo instante en que ella salió del elevador al llegar.

-En ninguna parte- respondió cabizbaja. Todo el equipo de vestuario y maquillaje la miraron con rostro disgustado. Al parecer, el diseñador descargó su enfado en ellos primero debido a su atrevimiento.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes decirme?- le insistió el squib.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa para mi reputación que hagas esta clase de estupideces?

-Necesitaba un poco de espacio…- Von Newman no la dejó terminar tomándola del brazo fuertemente para apartarlos de los oídos ajenos.

-No volverás a hacer algo así otra vez- le zanjó a quemarropa. La dureza de su voz golpeó los oídos de Hermione, quien tragó saliva amarga.- No me arruinará una chiquilla a la cual yo le di vida. Todo lo que eres me lo debes a mí.

-Eso no es cierto- replicó la castaña tratando de liberar su brazo por fin- Yo tenía una vida mucho antes de conocerte a ti. Si quiero puedo dar media vuelta y salir por esa puerta ahora mismo.

-No te lo recomiendo. Si lo haces, revelaré tu identidad… contaré que en realidad eres una bruja- le amenazó el diseñador- Les diré a todos que perteneces a un mundo mágico tan desconcertante que se caerán de culo al saber que es verdad. No creo que a los de tu clase les agrade verse descubiertos ¿o me equivoco?- Hermione quedó con la sangre congelada. Pudo ver en ese hombre un resentimiento sordo que mantuvo escondido todo ese tiempo. Fue entonces donde comprendió que su condición de squib le había hecho mella aunque intentara ocultarlo. Sintió lástima por él.

-Nadie te creerá.

-Habrá que averiguarlo, ¿no crees?- una luz diferente brilló en sus ojos al decirlo- No te atrevas a traicionarme, _Herm Jean._

-Hermione- le corrigió la chica para luego girar sobre sus talones, dirigirse al equipo de vestuario y comenzar a prepararse para el último desfile en Londres…

--

Nunca la cerveza de manteca había tenido tan mal sabor. Harry bebía de su vaso sin poder ignorar el hecho que su propia aflicción afectaba el gusto del líquido en su garganta. Con sus amigos alrededor de la mesa en Las Tres Escobas, relató lo sucedido en la mansión sin omitir las palabras dichas por la castaña. Tonks, Luna y Ginny asintieron dándole la razón a la joven y aquello no ayudó al moreno a sentirse mejor. La pelirroja le hizo ver que siempre había estado cómodo por cómo llevaba su vida sin preguntarse en ningún momento cómo se sentía Hermione con la suya. Nunca tomó un minuto de su tiempo para mirarla con otros ojos. Ahora, gracias a los enorme afiches publicitarios y ropa costosa, Harry se daba de golpes por no haberla notado antes como se merecía. Se ahogaba en cerveza de manteca como inútil intento de apaciguar el dolor del arrepentimiento. De pronto, cayó en cuenta que estaba rodeado de parejas en las mesas aledañas y bufó sonoramente.

-¿Siempre los días de San Valentín tienen que ser un asco?- preguntó con marcada desazón.

-Para eso los inventaron, Harry- comentó Tonks- Para que la gente solitaria como tú se sienta miserable.

-Gracias- ironizó el moreno apurando un nuevo trago.

-¿La amas?- soltó Ginny de repente.

-Eso ya no importa.

-Claro que importa, de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí viéndote tragar cerveza como si fueras un desagüe- opinó Luna.

-Deberías ir con ella y decírselo- dijo Ron consiguiendo que su amigo lo mirara con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en el señor seguridad?- el pelirrojo le sonrió exageradamente con las orejas encendidas y los hombros encogidos.

Harry había cometido un grave error al dejarla salir de la mansión. Debió insistirle, quitar de su mente aquellas ideas locas sobre apariencias y falta de interés. La amaba totalmente, la extrañaba de forma dolorosa y la deseaba por lo que descubrió entre sus brazos, no en las sesiones de fotografía. Nada podía compararse al maravilloso momento de escucharla murmurar palabras íntimas al oído. Hermione Granger, ése era su nombre, ésa era la mujer que necesitaba tener a su lado, _Herm Jean_ sólo era un personaje inventado que podía eliminarse fácilmente. Los retratos que guardaba de cada reportaje, sólo era una muestra de lo mucho que adoraba ese rostro perfilado, definido, femenino… él podría ser el fan perfecto de una estrella, pero prefería mil veces ser el amante perfecto de una mujer anónima. De un momento a otro, uno de los meseros de Madame Rosmerta llegó casi corriendo con una revista entre sus manos. Dejaba claro que le temía a su patrona y se deslomaba por cumplir sus caprichos al instante. La tabernera se alegró de tener el ejemplar en su poder abriendo sus páginas con apremio. "Me encanta esta chica. Ella solía venir aquí a menudo", comentó a los cuatro vientos ojeando la revista en donde el rostro de Hermione estaba en primera plana, como ya era costumbre.

Verla de repente golpeó el pecho del ojiverde con la fuerza de un tren a vapor. Posó su mirada en esa imagen perdiéndose en sus detalles. Los ojos castaños de la muchacha, revelaban un mar de emociones que deseó conocer y sumergirse en él. Su mente comenzó a poblarse de miles de razones por las cuales la amaba, todo tenía sentido, la distancia y los cambios que habían acontecido en esos meses fueron una aventura que experimentaron separados pero juntos al fin y al cabo. Tenía que impedir que Hermione se fuera de su lado otra vez. No podría soportarlo. Como un poseído se puso de pie bruscamente. La mesa tembló gracias a su exabrupto y las copas con cerveza se voltearon derramándose. El grupo de jóvenes lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tonks asustada.

-Tengo algo qué hacer- dijo Harry con una sonrisa ancha, saliendo del bar a toda carrera.

No le importó Aparecerse cerca del Waldorf Hilton. En uno de los callejones del edificio, un chasquido interrumpió la monotonía de los sonidos. La tarde estaba avanzada, el sol estaba lamiendo el horizonte y la favorable penumbra cubrió a Harry, tan desbocado como un caballo salvaje. En la entrada principal vio que un grupo de periodistas obstaculizaba el paso con sus insoportables preguntas y cámaras fotográficas. Apretó sus dientes dirigiéndose hasta allá sin importarle ser insolente. Uno de los reporteros muggles lo reconoció y comenzó a vociferar: "¡Es él, el amigo de _Herm Jean_!". Como temió el moreno, una avalancha de micrófonos cayó sobre él pero los apartó con rabia. No tenía tiempo para boberías. Debía decirle a una chica que la amaba.

Zafándose como un ladrón de bancos, Harry cruzó las puertas de vidrio corriendo hacia el lobby. No escuchó a nadie y supo muy bien que lo estaban siguiendo de cerca los orangutanes de la seguridad. Trató de burlarlos. Sacó la varita desde sus vaqueros y con un "_Confundus_" logró que los dos tipos de enormes proporciones, se confundieran de camino sin saber qué mierda estaban buscando. Aventajado por esa ocurrencia, el ojiverde comenzó a buscar el camerino de Hermione. Debía estar en alguna parte con su nombre grabado en la puerta. Recorrió los pasillos imaginándose dentro de un laberinto con paredes de cristal. No sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. No obstante, cuando estuvo a punto de llamar a Hermione a voz en cuello, el apodo afamado de la castaña relució en letras negras. Lo había encontrado. Aliviado y envuelto en pavor, Harry se afirmó el corazón en busca de una calma imposible. Estaba yendo hacia el campo de fusilamiento a la espera de un tiro en el centro del pecho. Abrió la puerta de golpe pero sólo el vacío lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Llamó a la muchacha un par de veces pero sabía que no recibiría respuesta. El espejo enmarcado con bombillas luminosas estaba rodeado de imágenes de Hermione por doquier. El moreno se vio asediado por ella creyendo que se volvería loco. Se sentó sobre la mesa del tocador preguntándose reiteradamente cómo hubiese previsto antes que todo aquello sucedería… ¿Por qué la castaña había confesado su necesidad de disfrazarse? Él no la quería disfrazada, la quería a ella, sencilla y verdadera. "¡_Herm Jean_!, ¡_Herm Jean_!", clamaba el público consiguiendo que el nerviosismo del muchacho fuese en aumento. Sin embargo, un sentimiento de propiedad lo embargó. Ella le pertenecía, nadie allí afuera la conocía como él. Bajó de la mesa de un salto, salió del camerino y fue hasta el evento del desfile mezclándose entre la multitud.

La pasarela ubicada en el centro del salón era blanca, ancha, lisa y elegante. El nombre de Dorian Von Newman cruzaba la pared con letras medievales mientras que enormes telones de rojo italiano colgaban en cada costado. El propio diseñador estaba en la tarima principal relatando prenda por prenda a través de los micrófonos. Cada vez que salía una modelo, el squib describía su indumentaria con un impecable lenguaje. Las luces de las cámaras chispeaban furiosas y los comentarios de los críticos de moda se escuchaban como ronroneos latosos. Harry se quedó entre los invitados al final de la sala. No sabía lo que estaba esperando, no tenía un plan establecido que lo ayudara en la urgencia pero cuando Hermione apareció por fin sobre el escenario, supo muy bien lo que tenía qué hacer. Toda la gente enloqueció al verla, su presencia exquisita los deslumbró sobremanera. El vestido que llevaba parecía ser parte de su cuerpo, una extensión de sus dimensiones y nadie podía verse más perfecta que ella en ese tono platinado.

La muchacha sonrió como pudo. Siempre sentía el estómago elevado hasta el cuello al momento de desfilar. Caminar cercada por un regimiento de reporteros no resultaba algo fácil para quien no tenía la práctica de años a diferencia de otras modelos en el lugar. Trató de mantener la serenidad y marchó sobre la pasarela repitiendo mentalmente todos los consejos que el equipo le daba para no caerse de bruces. Escuchaba su apodo a una sola voz y no pudo alegrarse por ello. Ya estaba agotada de esa vida, estaba harta de sonreír sin motivos y vestir ropas que no eran las propias… quería comenzar a vivir sin agendas ni prestezas. _¡Herm Jean!, ¡Herm Jean!, _repetían de nuevo. De pronto: "¡Hermione!", escuchó claramente. La voz de Harry gobernó por sobre todas las demás. La aludida miró entre las caras desconocidas y unos bellos ojos verdes muy familiares le capturaron los suyos. Su estómago se retorció con fuerza deteniendo sus pasos sobre la pasarela. El público volteó para mirar al causante de la distracción de la célebre modelo. Harry carraspeó incómodo al ser súbitamente el centro de atención.

-¡Hermione… te amo!- soltó sin pensarlo. La muchacha retuvo el aliento. Todos los que estaban dentro de ese salón quedaron atónitos. Harry avanzó un par de pasos vacilantes- ¡Te amo desde siempre… pero fue en aquella tienda en donde abrí mis ojos ante ti realmente!- Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Los periodistas capturaban todo con sus cámaras sedientas sin perderse detalle al tiempo que la música dejaba de sonar en los altoparlantes. Al moreno no le importó- ¡Perdóname por no darme cuenta antes! ¡Tienes mucha razón en lo que dijiste, pero anoche todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue verdadero… te amo a ti… no a la estudiosa ni a la modelo… a ti! - Dorian, como simple espectador de lo que sucedía, resopló de la rabia al ver su desfile interrumpido y más atención en la pareja que en su colección de alta costura. Por otro lado, la castaña se quedó de piedra. Jamás pensó que viviría un momento como aquel frente a cientos de personas que esperaban su reacción. Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas no se fijaban en otra cosa que en los de Harry y al sonreír, se derramaron por sus mejillas arruinando su maquillaje. Se deshizo de sus zapatos de tacón, recogió un poco su largo vestido por la parte delantera y brincó de la pasarela para correr a los brazos del joven mago, quien la esperaba con ansias. Ambos se encerraron en un beso candente que a nadie dejó indiferente.

-Te amo, te amo, Harry- le decía ella sin despegar sus labios contra los suyos para hablar- Perdóname por todo esto… por no escribirte… por querer ser alguien que no soy- el joven negó con la cabeza haciendo caso omiso a los micrófonos a su alrededor.

-Siempre has sido mi Hermione… en distintas versiones, claro- añadió logrando generar una risa fresca en la muchacha- ¿Lista para volver a casa?- Hermione asintió sin palabras, refugiándose en la amplitud de su pecho. Resultaba tan cómodo que creyó haber sido diseñada para ajustarse a él perfectamente.

-¿Adónde creen que van?- inquirió Dorian, cerrándoles el paso. Su discreción frente a la prensa fue olvidada durante esos instantes, mostrándose autoritario y despectivo. Harry al escucharlo, endureció su semblante.- Ya te advertí, mocosa, lo que sucedería si me traicionabas de nuevo.

-No es una traición, Dorian… renuncio- el sonido impresionado de los periodistas llenó el inmueble congelándose el tiempo- Este trabajo no es para mí- El moreno la abrazó con mayor fuerza entregándole su apoyo. El diseñador desfiguró su rostro del enfado y como enajenado cogió uno de los micrófonos para acercarlo a su boca torcida.

-Ustedes, amigos espectadores, ignoran la verdadera procedencia de esta modelo…- expuso el squib sin miramientos. Hermione hizo el ademán de detenerlo pero optó por contenerse. Dorian continuó- Si han de conocerla mejor, si en realidad se consideran unos fanáticos, deberán saber que ella… es una bruja- El silencio se apoderó del ambiente por varios segundos. Harry pudo escuchar fácilmente el golpeteo de sus latidos como tambores africanos al igual que la castaña. Sin embargo, luego de esa pausa expectante, las risas del público resonaron fuertemente. Al diseñador se le cayó la cara al no conseguir el asombro que esperaba.

-¡Con razón me siento embrujado por ella!- bromeó un reportero dándole leves codazos a un colega.

Dorian quiso insistir pero había perdido la seriedad de la gente. Habló sobre varitas y hechizos que conocía pero no logró recuperar la credibilidad por más que se esforzara. La gente se desternillaba de la risa mientras que Hermione se sentía mucho más tranquila agradeciendo el eterno escepticismo de los muggles. Al diseñador le salió el tiro por la culata. Cuando la pareja de jóvenes se dispuso a salir del Waldorf Hilton, el squib insistió en no dejarlos pasar. El moreno perdió la paciencia tomándolo por las solapas de su chaqueta costosa y acercándolo de un solo tirón le amenazó muy cerca del oído: "Déjala en paz o vivirás toda tu vida sin recordar ni siquiera tu nombre". El diseñador no tuvo ni que escucharlo de nuevo para obedecerle finalmente, tieso del miedo. El desfile había concluido.

Entre un escándalo mediático, Harry y Hermione abandonaron el edificio abordando un taxi a las orillas de la calzada. Entraron al vehículo sin prestar declaraciones estúpidas a un grupo de críticos que lógicamente ya tejían su propia versión de la historia. Era de suponerse que la irritable Rita Skeeter pondría a toda la comunidad mágica al tanto de los hechos, se daba por sentado que esa mujer daba su vida por un buen artículo y qué mejor que ponerse a inventar a expensas de la castaña. Sin embargo a ella no le importó. Aspiraba el perfume de Harry desde el límite de su cuello, sabiendo que con nadie podía sentirse más como en casa ni como una princesa rescatada de un cuento. Se besaron temiendo que el contacto de sus bocas los quemara ávidamente rumbo a la mansión y temblaban de deseo adictos a los roces del otro. Por otra parte, un grupo de amigos miraba un aparador muggle con sumo interés. Desde la decena de televisiones encendidas, Ron, Luna, Ginny y Tonks habían presenciado en vivo lo que había ocurrido en el desfile de Von Newman con una ancha sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. Satisfechos de saber que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, se alejaron de la vitrina a paso cansino.

-Muy buen invento ese _generador de imágenes_, ¿no lo creen?- comentó la rubia.

-Lo único que lamento es que no podamos ver qué más sucede con esos dos- dijo Tonks, arrugando su nariz.

-¿Te has vuelto una pervertida?- preguntó Ginny, divertida.

-No… sólo quiero saber si Harry asistirá a clases mañana. Tiene un examen qué rendir y no creo aceptar ninguna excusa si llega a faltar- los chicos comenzaron a reír al escucharla. No obstante, en la televisión repitieron el abrazo afanoso entre sus dos amigos y Tonks suspiró, conmovida al verlo desde lejos- Bueno, tal vez sea indulgente por esta vez.

**~FIN~**


End file.
